Kisses From a Nobody
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Mitsuko wanted to find her friend who suddenly disappeared. What happens when she finds that friend and others? DeixOc ItaxOc


Kisses from a Nobody

**I wrote this a lot time ago but the first copy was crappy. Go figure. So I hope you like this. Oh, it was also for Miyuki-Ice-fox since she seemed really crazy about Deidara. So Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto!**

_Something made my thoughts go wild but stopped abruptly. It was weird to me but they were of the people that I love – the ones that know me for whom I am. The girl that wants to be heard when her parents just want her to stay quiet and be invisible. The friends that know her to heart with them wanting her to stop putting herself down._

_I hate them for doing that but yet, I love them at the same time. It was unusual to me._

_Suddenly I felt the wind start up slowly, blowing my dirty blond hair back a little. My ocean blue eyes were scanning the abyss that was around me, waiting for light to show up._

_Nothing came._

_Because of the darkness around me, I felt alone with no one to understand the feeling I had. Where was everyone? Where were my friends that knew me? Where was Akemi? She was always there for me when I needed someone. Where the hell was everyone? I was scared, wanting my friends._

_I didn't feel like I was falling through. I was standing there, waiting for something. Lowering my gaze to what was the floor – at least it was – it blended in with the rest of the area. I swore I didn't know whether I was floating or standing._

"_Is there anyone there? Hello!" I hollered, hearing the cracking that happened._

_I listened for an answer that I desperately wanted to come. Without it, my arms automatically wrapped around my torso to comfort me. It was one of the things that kept me from falling apart. Another one was being with my friends, seeing their smiling faces. My gaze didn't focus on one spot but wandered for that light I wanted._

_Taking a breath in, it came out as a cloud. It was like the temperature was growing colder since no sun could reach where I was._

"_Please someone answer me! I can't stand this place, I want to die if I stay here any longer. Someone! Hello!" The words that escaped me felt like knives cutting into my heart that was ripped into pieces already. They were still bleeding from what happened._

_It seemed like it started last year when I was in a fight with my sister figure. Then other stuff started going on in my life. Afterwards when things got settled, she disappeared from the earth it seemed like. It wasn't natural for her to be like that. It was like she was a ghost; that was my friend with a ghost that disappeared one day._

_Another breath came from me with the wind picking up. A gasp escaped me as goose bumps formed on my exposed skin._

"_Akemi? Are you there Akemi?" I called with the words dying like my hope. My body started to shake from the cold that was seeping into my bones and body._

_I shook my head, thinking it was just a bad dream that could be stopped when I pinched or shook myself. When I tried both, I didn't get the result I wanted. The continuous darkness was still around me. It seemed like I was in the eye of a hurricane with the storm happening all around me._

_I desperately hoped she would be there, to help me, to guide me when I was at my lowest. I was there for her so many times that it was being repaid back slowly. Closing my eyes, I tried to pick my sister figure but found nothing of her._

_The chills in my body started to get to me more as I opened my eyes and looked for something._

_Suddenly footsteps started to echo out from the ground below me, almost like the menace of the darkness that was around me, wanting to consume my heart. Looking for who it was, tears started to fall, making my face feel colder. Even though my face was freezing, I continued to cry._

_Akemi was always there for me but it seemed like ever since she started becoming infatuated with someone, her thoughts were on that person. It seemed like she became someone she truly wasn't._

"_Why is a lovely girl like you crying? Did someone hurt your heart or something?" The words from a man echoed out with my body taking step back in surprise. That voice . . . I knew it from somewhere. But where?_

_Without warning, I felt like I was falling with nothing to be my safety net. There was always someone there to help me stand up again. As I descended, my eyes slowly closed with the last of my tears falling. It had to be the end of me._

_As music started to play, my head swarmed with pain. It was either it wanted me to go numb or disappear from this world completely._

_The only person that could understand this pain was Akemi and she wasn't there to support me anymore. She was gone._

_I gasped, trying to suck in a breath of air but found nothing. I felt like I was drowning with something else happening. The music changed to something depressing and sorrow filled. It reminded me about a lot of things. I gulped, looking around in the darkness._

_Looking up, I caught the sight of someone with their blond hair hanging over the edge. I couldn't tell what their expression was but it had to be full of pity for me. My eyes closed once more but only this time, they stayed that way._

"_Why? Why would someone hurt a beautiful girl like you hm?" His words echoed in my mind as I looked at the dark recesses of my mind. The darkness that was too much for me in a way, at times._

_My breaths continued to come out as gasps as my body flinched, making sure my eyes stayed closed. It seemed like it rather keep myself tormented as I felt the need to scream come. Finally the voice it was giving me as it bubbled up in my throat escaping me, waking me at the moment._

_Water was around me, scaring me with a jolt that would make Akemi jump to her feet. That is if she was paying attention and didn't have her nose in a book with music._

_My body started to get slammed against something solid, scaring me more. Surprise wasn't my best friend. Looking around, I found darkness again, hoping it was just another dream or nightmare._

"_Akemi!" I screamed as the words felt like a gust of wind that was around me._

_After my voice died in the distance, something soft – almost like down – touched my wet skin, pulling me up. I wanted this to be a dream but I knew it wasn't. Nothing was a dream, if it was then that fight wouldn't have happened._

My eyes opened finally opened, catching the sight of red in my vision but it disappeared behind a curtain of darkness.

My body shuttered with a cold touch on my cheek, brushing down until it rested on my jaw line. Nothing was being said unless it was an inaudible mutter. My throat was dry, desiring water to quench the thirst that I had.

Sitting up, scaring the person that was next to me, I stared at the water in front of me. Looking over to investigate, my hearing took in the sound of a pan or saucer hitting the floor with a metallic thud. My vision took in the girl that I wanted to be but she was there.

She was beautiful, even if she continued to deny it, with her auburn hair now chopped to her shoulder but curled at the end. Her silver sapphire orbs that were always searching for answers that seemed out of her grasp. Instead of the eyes that I admired looking alive, they were frozen on me as she stood there like a statue.

"Akemi? Is that really you?"

With grace, her blond eyelashes fell like a curtain that told everyone that the show had ended. Slowly she nodded as she turned to look at the door that was behind her. Her hands that were long, small, but slender grabbed her ripped sleeves as they stayed in front of her. It seemed like it was her way of numbing something. Was it pain?

Something on a stand taught my attention. It was a glass of water with ice cubes bobbing up and down. Reaching over, I grabbed it and chugged it down. It felt amazing to my throat but I wondered how I got to where I was. Did someone find me and bring me here? I could even tell that I was wet with my hair being damp.

I also noticed that the covers that were on and around me were dark as night.

"Yeah . . . it is Mitsuko." The answer I was looking for came rolling out of her pale pink lips that echoed pain and sorrow in each word. It told me that she was in pain. I knew that she was depressed. She wanted to get out of it, she told me a long time ago, but she couldn't.

She hardly knew a hold that was warm but she did at one time. That person was unfortunately dead because cancer took him away from her. She had a lot of plans she wanted to come to light but couldn't because of that illness.

Her head turned and looked at the door again. It was like she was expecting something to happen or come.

"Why did you disappear like that? I needed you back then. I can tell this is taking a toll on you. Let's go."

She nodded briskly as she made her back face me. That was when I noticed the top she had on was pretty much in ruins. I could see parts of her bra. Almost with that, I saw red welts and scratches cover some of her pale skin. It wasn't like her to scratch herself on purpose so someone else was doing it.

"I didn't want to, well in a way I did Mitsuko. I wanted to go so I could get away from that pain even if you and them were there but he forced me to. I wanted this life but it sucks now. I want it to end. I want it to end so badly but it won't." She explained as her body started to tremble.

I knew she was breaking down finally. I saw her look back at me, her silver blue eyes dancing with emotions that she needed to get out. It was beautiful to see them looking like that.

"Who-who did that to you? Those scratches?" I inquired.

Her hand, almost automatically went to cover the damage. I wasn't the first to ask about it. As she continued to cry, I heard her gasp out for a breath. She wanted to get rid of the pain so bad. Slowly, that hand fell to her side as if it was a sign that she gave up.

"Hoshigaki, Kisame. He was the one that inflicted those scratches on me." She finally answered. Afterwards, she collapsed to her knees with her head bowed in an attempt to hide her face. Her crimson hair that seemed like fire in the morning sun fell like a curtain around her face as she looked at her lap. Her hands were holding the other, almost like she was silently praying for the torment to end.

"What?" It seemed like it was the only word that could escape me. I felt like I was going to be sick and I was scared of the reason behind her disappearing.

"I . . ." She shook her head and restarted, "the only reason behind me disappearing was because he promised that I would have the perfect love and yet he lied. All I am to him is a slave, a sex slave."

The words that escaped her quivering lips gave me the fears that I had. She was being raped in a way. She wanted nothing of this; nothing of this pain. She could even be pregnant by the guy and didn't even know it. Or worse be infected by a virus or bacteria that could kill her.

I took in the sound of her sobbing as she continued to bow her head.

"Akemi I can help you and you know that. You know that we helped each other out a lot. We held the other when we needed a shoulder or someone to talk to. You know that as well as I do." I tried to get through to her. She needed to get back to her usual self.

Another quick nod came from her as she got to her feet. It was when I noticed the outfit that she had on. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it; it was skimpy and barely covered anything. She used to yearn for those kinds of outfits but from the way she was looking now, she was sick of them. I don't blame her. She was weak in the heart with him now forcing her to become weaker.

"I . . . I-I just want this nightmare from hell to stop but I can't. I'm trapped here from the outlook of things. You know the fears you get afterwards. I'm afraid that I might be pregnant or have an STD." Each word that she let out held distance and detest but there was also sorrow in it. Her silver blue orbs looked at me, showing how much this affected her.

A knock on the door made her spin around, looking like a maid to me. Her hands were in front of her, her torso bent as she bowed.

It opened, showing a blond with his bang hanging a little from his face as he poked his head in. He looked around before his gaze fell onto my auburn haired friend. It was Deidara, now I remember who he was, the clay terrorist from Iwa. "How is she hm?"

"Fine. Just fine." She answered with a little more confidence. That told me she was fond of the man. It also told me that she was looked out by him also.

He nodded as he stepped into the room, his blue eyes lingering on her. Pain and hate burned in it, the same feeling that she had. I'm convinced that they are friends.

"You know you can run away. No one's going to stop you but I know that he would. The point is, is that he doesn't deserve someone that's so kind as you hm. If I can, I'll help out in anyway I can, you know that." Pity was the underlying message in his words as I noticed her look up at him.

She turned to look at me, the smile in her eyes was on her face. It seemed like a century since it was last shown to the world.

"I would like that but what about Michiko?" Akemi questioned as she nodded toward me. When she was done, she pushed back a couple of locks of crimson hair behind her ear. From where I was, I could see the faint outline of where she had her ears pierced.

"I'll try to find a way to get her out of here. She doesn't seem to fit like you do but you don't want to stay here. Also I personally don't think that Kisame's interested in blonds. It's only red heads hm." he said, "I wished he was only interested in black haired imbeciles then he'll go after Itachi."

Her leg jerked, sending the blond onto one foot while he held the other. He muttered ow with the occasional hm after it.

I wasn't in the mood to laugh at his pain but shook my head. Taking a breath in and looking at the two, I swore I felt my heart healing after her long absence. It was tormenting me to no end and it was finally healing.

"You know better then that to say that around me. You know that I love him." Her voice lowered to a hush tone, almost a whisper. It seemed like Akemi didn't want anyone else to know the truth. It was like she didn't want Itachi to be caught or anything to happen to the Uchiha.

I don't blame her for loving someone like that. A love that's stronger is bound to survive. It also appears in weird times.

She maybe weak now but she'll get stronger. She was strong when it came to certain subjects that deserved a piece of her mind. She wasn't fond of dating but when she was liking someone, she would go into a frenzy over them. It had to be different for the cold gazed Uchiha.

Something caught everyone's attention. A male voice was calling for her. Looking up at my auburn haired friend, I noticed her body trembling again. It had to be Kisame calling for her.

"Don't listen to him. He's not your master, no one should control someone in that way. You know that hm." Deidara whispered as he looked at the door.

It slowly opened, showing a hand with purple nail polish gripping the knob. His skin wasn't a peach or pale color, but an azure.

"Akemi are you in here?" His voice called as he opened the door further. I didn't like the tone that told me how he was feeling. Impatient, irritation. It was like he hated the fact that she was keeping him waiting.

She jumped and bowed her head. Her body continued to tremble in fear that only Deidara and I could pick up. She didn't want him to touch her in that sinful way again. "I w-was just taking care of Michiko."

A darker blue eyebrow rose at the answer she gave. Then his eyes narrowed at the sight of who was next to her. "I thought I told you before that you are not to be in any room with another guy."

Out of nowhere, it seemed like, Tobi came walking in. He stopped and stood next to the blond and blurted out, "Deidara-sempai's a guy!"

"Now you listen to what I have to say Kisame! Never try to come near her in that sort of way that you plan. She's free from the shit that you are causing. Do you hear me or are you deaf?" I yelled, catching everyone's attention. I glared at the blue skinned man as I tried to get out of the bed I was in. I had to protect her or else this was going to continue to happen.

I didn't believe in what he was causing her. He was just using her, causing emotional and mental wounds that might never heal. He's a coward in my eyes for treating her this way. No one should promise someone a perfect love and stab them in the back by using them as a sex slave.

She deserves better than that. She needs someone that loves her for whom she is, the way she is; not as a toy that will be tossed aside one of these days.

"Why do you even care for her? She's my property so I can do whatever I want." He growled with an eyebrow twitching in irritation.

I wanted to grab a hold of my friend and run from him. I knew he would catch up but it was worth a shot. I wouldn't let him lay another hand on my sister figure.

"Touch her and I'll kill you where you stand Hoshigaki, Kisame." I threatened as I got up out of the bed, glaring at him still. I noticed she was near hyperventilating from all the panic that she had to have. She was too fragile to understand what was actually going on.

Akemi didn't have her usual personality that I saw her with; the one that made sure no one would put her or her friends down. If they did, she'll stand up for herself or them. That was the one thing I loved about her, I wanted that same kind of determination but I don't have it. I'm not sure if it's a red head thing or what.

"Get the fuck out of here Akemi! Go into my room. Now." He ordered as he eyed up her body, it told me right off that he was lusting for it once more.

She wouldn't go, I know she wouldn't. And she didn't. She stood firm in her place even if her gaze was on the ground. Her hands held onto the end of the skirt that barely covered her thighs. I wouldn't be able to do it. I wouldn't be able to keep it up for so long like she has. I'm not surprised that she tried to run away from him.

"Akemi, don't do it. I can't lose my sister to someone like him. He doesn't deserve you." I tried to reassure in a way but was taken back by a smile on her face. It seemed like it was funny to her. Why was she smiling?

"He's not right. I'm not his property that he can do whatever he wants to and when he feels like it. I'm not going to go into his fucking room. He can kiss my little white ass and do something stupid but I still won't go." She hissed with pride in her voice. It was the pride that she still had; it was what made her a woman that held her head high.

He reached out to grab her arm but she slapped it away. He tried once more with force but she backed away and kicked at his arm.

"I told you, I'm not going. I refuse to be used any more."

He glared, letting her gaze linger on her as he mentally undressed her then left.

When the door finally closed, everyone turned to her but I hugged my sister figure. She was finally free.

"Good job." Deidara said with a his hand ruffling her crimson hair.

I walked around to stand in front of her, seeing the self confidence that she had so many months ago. This was the Akemi that I knew well.

"So what now? What are you going to do?" I inquired as she looked at me.

From the look in her eye, she was brooding over something. She wanted to get it out but couldn't. I knew what she wanted to get out but like her, I wasn't sure if he was listening in or not.

The door flung open, making me jump at the gust of wind. Looking over my shoulder before turning around, I took in the two men that were entering the room. I knew who the Uchiha was since I've seen him on wanted posters that were posted. The other one I wasn't sure of. His silver hair was slicked back while his pinkish purple eyes held annoyance about something.

"What the fuck happened? Why the hell is Kisame so pissed? He threw the table in the wall which really pissed of Kakuzu." The man rambled.

"That's Hidan." Akemi whispered down to me with a smile. It was a different smile from before. It held adoration and that look in her eyes made the sapphire soften. It was love. Her eyes met his and they kept looking at the other.

She pulled me into a hug all of a sudden as I looked at Hidan who was still rambling to himself. While I was in the embrace, she whispered, "I'm going to run from here Mitsuko. I need to get away from him before he tries to blackmail me. I realized through the experience that I never loved him; he just forced me to believe it. I lost my virginity to a rapist. I know I won't be the same but I can consider myself a virgin again . . . but it won't be the same as being one."

I took in the pain that was in her voice as she pulled away and looked at me. She was going to get away from it all and possibly start a new life.

She took a couple of steps back slowly as his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled once more at the embrace from the Uchiha and leaned against him. She just realized that she was in love with Itachi the entire time.

I looked at the long-haired man with a slight glare. "You better take care of her or I'll find and kill you."

He nodded as he glanced at me. The usual eyes weren't full of coldness but emotions. It seemed like my friend had changed the man.

She is something else even if she can change someone else. She thinks she's cursed – that she couldn't experience something beautiful like love like others. The way she put it one time before she disappeared, love was a garden that she was banned from.

I on the other hand was banned from love, true love. It was like a snow that I couldn't touch and enjoy.

"I won't do what my partner has done. I'll make sure she'll never cry again unless it's joyous. Everyone except Kisame had looked out for her which was surprising from some." Itachi paused, looking at Hidan who had his arms folded with a huff, "I'll make sure of it."

I watched her as each word made the smile get bigger as she looked up at him while he stared down at her. I could tell that they were made for each other, they knew each other's hardships. They were banned from things that they loved.

He was banned from his village and brother that he cherished with all his heart. He couldn't tell Sasuke that he still loved his brother no matter what happened.

They need to hold on, that's all they need to do.

"How about you guys get out of here tonight? I'm sure that fuck face would be in his room all night sulking." Hidan suggested as he pointed out into the hall.

She nodded as she knew what she had to do. She'll run away for a long time, getting the chance to taste what love really was. She looked at me. "I wasn't only putting up with Kisame's shit, when he was out on missions, I had Ita."

I smiled back as she went out of the room and disappeared. Grabbing a hold of Deidara's hand, he perked up and looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I wish I was like her." I replied as I kept my gaze on the wall that was in the hallway.

"You will be. It just takes time to happen hm." He said while Tobi and Hidan left the room. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine softly. "When that happens, I want to be there with you."

I blushed with a nod before taking the sweet feeling again.

**So I might do a prologue thing for this so you understand the pain that Mitsuko had to go through. I'm not sure. Please review.**


End file.
